Meu Candidato a Presidente
by Motoko Li
Summary: Tudo começou quando Sakura levou Ino para ler a sorte de Neji e encontrar a sua cara metade. FANFIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO - Ikete Presente de Natal 8D


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Aviso: **os personagens abaixo podem estar um pouco OOC. A fanfic que segue é um UA.

- Para Ikete -

**Meu Candidato a Presidente**

O problema todo começou com Lee. Porque ele era um fanático por esoterismo, e isso só podia culminar em desastre.

Todas as manhãs, antes que Neji pudesse ir para o trabalho, Lee aparecia para a sua sessão matinal de alongamento, logo após correr, e obrigava ao amigo a tomar um enorme copo de batida. As frutas deviam ser frescas, compradas na feira no mesmo dia, e a quantidade de açúcar era ínfima. Foi estabelecida uma rotina sagrada.

Às vezes Neji se aborrecia com tamanha invasão na sua vida. Era um homem fechado. Não tinha o hábito de dividir suas insatisfações e temores com qualquer pessoa. Sakura, a psicóloga namorada do seu melhor amigo, dizia que aquele comportamento anti-social se devia ao tratamento formal que recebera dos pais na infância. Mas ele não podia apenas concordar com ela, porque fora criado pelo tio, já que seu pai era um importante pesquisador e vivia na África há vinte e um anos.

Com o passar do tempo, aprendera a lidar com Rock Lee, o personal trainer místico, e com Haruno Sakura, a nerd ninfomaníaca – fora inevitável denominá-los por apelidos ridículos, uma vez que ambos o chamavam de engomadinho crédulo. Os dois podiam ser as criaturas mais insuportáveis do planeta quando se uniam. Mas "aprender a líder com eles" não queria necessariamente dizer que os amava.

Principalmente quando eles decidiam levar uma cartomante ambulante ao seu apartamento para uma consulta relâmpago.

- Eu quero que você pegue essa doida varrida e a enfie na bunda, Lee – Neji quis gritar logo que conseguiu arrastar o outro para a cozinha.

- Não tenho um rabo tão flexível – Lee reiterou, encolhendo os ombros enquanto se virava e abria o armário, pegando a caixa de chás de hortelã. – E você precisa parar de ser tão cético e acreditar na mágica da vida, meu amigo – continuou, passando a revirar as portas atrás da chaleira. – Merda! Onde está a chaleira?

- Sou pago para ser crédulo. É assim que os engenheiros são – reiterou Neji, o cenho franzido. – Se eu acreditasse na mágica da vida, não precisava fazer tantos cálculos para ver se o terreno vai ceder e o prédio vai cair – seguiu pela cozinha, agarrando o utensílio requisitado. – Agora, porcaria, você e a sua maldita namorada poderiam cuidar dos próprios problemas e me deixar terminar o meu maldito projeto?

- Depois do chá? – indagou Lee, distraído enquanto abria a torneira.

- Depois do chá – respondeu o outro, dando um suspiro profundo ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e compridos.

Cerca de quase duas horas depois, quando a profetisa Ino se foi, as enormes madeixas loiras sacudindo atrás das costas, deixou na sala um forte cheiro de incenso, um mapa astral e o bolso de Neji com cinqüenta dólares a menos.

- De acordo com a Ino, e você sabe como a Ino é confiável – Sakura, que estava jogada sobre o sofá, ajeitou os enormes óculos sobre o nariz. – porque foi ela quem disse que eu e Lee nos encontraríamos, e nós nos encontramos, é claro, naquela maldita prova do vestido de casamento da noiva do meu irmão, você vai encontrar a sua cara metade muito em breve. E em circunstâncias incomuns, portanto não pense que ela será uma dessas _workaholic_ com quem você se socializa, Hyuuga.

- Considerando que ultimamente as únicas mulheres com que eu tenho me socializado são a Tayuya e a Temari, que são um casal, eu não acho que você deva se preocupar com as minhas colegas de trabalho, ratazana – reiterou Neji, esfregando a testa com aborrecimento e olhando para o relógio. – São dez da noite! Vocês estão de brincadeira. Me fizeram perder tempo e dinheiro com essa impostora.

- Nãnãnã, queridinho – Sakura se pôs de pé imediatamente, colocando uma das mãos na cintura. – Só estamos preocupados com o fato de você não ter encontrado a sua cara metade _ainda_.

- Jesus – o Hyuuga revirou os olhos pérola. – Eu só tenho vinte e seis anos. E recém consegui uma promoção. A última coisa que me importa é qualquer porcaria que envolva cara metade.

- Mas estamos quase em 2012! – Lee, que até o momento se encontrava entretido com os 215 canais da TV a cabo do amigo, ergueu os orbes negros para fitá-lo, como se houvesse escutado uma sentença profana. – O calendário dos Maias acaba, lembra? Todos nós vamos morrer! Você quer morrer sem ter tido um sexo de qualidade?

A mulher concordou com a cabeça. Os cabelos rosas estavam presos num coque frouxo, que combinava completamente com o seu visual retrô. A fisionomia harmônica, os traços delicados, a boca rosada e as jades escondidas por detrás dos óculos, porém, quebravam o choque provocado pelo vestuário. Era uma sorte que ela houvesse ganhado bons genes – Neji sempre pensava naquilo quando a via fazer combinações que nem ele, que era um obtuso completo no requisito moda, faria.

- O tigrão está certo – disse, a voz sonora ecoando por todo o apartamento. – Como você pode ser tão negligente com o seu amor eterno? Sexo com amor é um treco doido, Neji, de dar frio na barriga.

- Eu chamaria isso de febre – reiterou Neji, cético.

Lee deu um tapa no apoio de braço do sofá, desligando o televisor.

- Você nos agradecerá quando tiver orgasmos múltiplos! – exclamou, levantando-se. – Vamos, coelhinha. Está na hora de assistirmos o filme que o meu aluno recomendou. Há essa hora o download já teve ter terminado lá em casa – e passou a caminhar na direção da porta, estendendo a mão para Sakura, que imediatamente aceitou.

- Nós nos vemos logo, logo, delícia – a Haruno piscou e ambos deixaram o apartamento.

Neji suspirou logo que se viu só. Fora melhor deixar Lee pensando que homens poderiam ter orgasmos múltiplos do que interrompê-lo e precisar ouvir a sua defesa de tese, concluiu ao mesmo tempo em que foi na direção do escritório, onde seu trabalho o esperava.

Felizmente, ele só foi ver os amigos quase uma semana depois, na festa de noivado de Kakashi, tio de Sakura.

O coquetel começou pontualmente às nove, mas Ebisu, seu chefe, o manteve preso até perto das oito e meia e o Hyuuga sequer teve tempo de trocar de roupa antes de enfrentar o tráfego terrível daquela linda noite de verão. Quando chegou ao local dos festejos, era quase dez e a linda noite de verão se convertera numa tormenta de última hora.

- Nejizinho – Anko, a noiva, veio imediatamente recepcioná-lo. – Você está todo molhado, garotão.

- A chuva tem esse efeito, geralmente – resmungou ele, aceitando o pano de prato que lhe fora oferecido, secando o rosto. – A propósito, parabéns – felicitou, soando um pouco seco. – Tenho toda a certeza de que Kakashi vai mantê-la muito ocupada pelos próximos 50 anos.

- Não faça essa careta como se eu estivesse prestes a cometer um pecado – ela sussurrou, certificando-se de que ninguém os ouviria. – Que eu saiba, tesão pode levar ao casamento e ninguém ainda foi processado por isso – zombou, começando a rir. Logo, estendeu o braço e agarrou a mão do Hyuuga, puxando-o na direção dos demais convidados, que estavam entretidos com diálogos em pequenos grupos. – E agora você deve sorrir. Todos precisam conhecer o meu ex-namorado.

- Nós nunca fomos namorados – corrigiu Neji, a boca torcida em desagrado.

- Eu sei, mas não seria tão emocionante se eu dissesse que éramos vizinhos, não acha? – Anko soltou uma risada escandalosa, arrumando os seios no generoso decote.

Os convidados começaram a ir embora perto da uma da manhã. Por consideração, o moreno esperou algum tempo antes de ir para casa. No círculo social em que se inseria – ou em que Lee, Anko ou Sakura o inseriam – estava o irmão da Haruno, Naruto, sua esposa delicada e irritante, chamada Hinata, e a cartomante Ino – "Ino só, por favor, docinho".

Neji não tinha idéia de que tipo de motivação levava as pessoas a lhe apelidarem com apelidos ridículos e íntimos. Embora se esforçasse para apresentar uma pose dura e impassível, todas as mulheres do planeta pareciam possuir cerca propensão a esquecer o seu nome e afofá-lo enquanto murmuravam 'docinho', 'garotão' e 'delícia'.

- Não se esqueça, Sakurinha, de pedir para deixar alguma coisa quando for fazer uma depilação brasileira – Ino dizia, um ar profético. – Ou você parecerá uma criança de cinco anos.

- Achei que você só visse o futuro – comentou Neji, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não vejo o futuro, meu caro – a loira respondeu. – Eu apenas capturo as pistas deixadas por ele com a ajuda dos meus instrumentos – esclareceu, não apenas para ele, como também para todos à sua volta, de modo que Naruto soltou um ruído de concordância, balançando a cabeça.

- Genial! – exclamou pela terceira vez na conversa, erguendo o copo de tequila (o Hyuuga começara já a pensar que aquela era a única palavra do seu vocabulário).

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida, pare de ser o engomadinho crédulo de sempre – Sakura lhe deu um beliscão na nádega enquanto resmungava em seu ouvido. – Agora olhe lá, - apontou para uma ruiva de curvas voluptuosas que estava junto de um homem enorme. – aquela mulher se chama Karin. Obviamente, não é a sua cara metade. Acho que podemos chamá-la de sexo rápido. E você está precisando esvaziar o saco. Então, divirta-se, Hyuuga – e deu um tapa amigável no seu ombro.

Ele se divertiu por uma semana. Até que Karin resolveu se interessar pelo papo esotérico de Lee, que apareceu para o café da manhã numa das madrugadas em que a mulher dormira na sua cama. Foi o fim definitivo do relacionamento. Mas ela ainda participou de um _ménage à trois _com Lee e Sakura antes de desaparecer por completo.

- O que você acha de irmos buscar o seu par perfeito num Adictos do Sexo Anônimos? – questionou, uma noite dessas, Chouji, seu vizinho reconhecidamente punheteiro já familiarizado com o drama.

- Definitivamente, não – respondeu Neji, fechando a porta do seu apartamento e seguindo na direção do elevador, pois se prontificara a pegar a Haruno no trabalho para que pudessem ir à partida de hóquei no gelo daquela noite.

- Eu sempre quis comer uma ninfomaníaca. Você podia pelo menos me acompanhar – pediu o homem, o jornal enfiado debaixo do braço enquanto adentrava no próprio apto.

- Nem em um milhão de anos – reiterou o Hyuuga.

Sakura estava esperando na frente da entrada do consultório quando ele chegou. Sequer precisou descer do carro. A mulher saltou para o banco do passageiro, os cabelos compridos desajeitados pelo vento, e se virou para olhá-lo.

- Uma pessoa vai com nós – disse, abaixando o vidro de modo rápido para que Neji não tivesse tempo de reiterar. – Tenten, garota, entra aí! – gritou para uma moça que continuava no cordão da calçada. - E não se preocupa que foi esterilizado! – sacudiu o braço freneticamente, chamando-a na direção do automóvel.

- Saki, eu não sou uma maníaca por limpeza – falou ela, assim que abriu a porta e escorregou para o banco de trás. As bochechas estavam coradas pelo calor da noite. Ela vestia um jeans simples, acompanhado de uma camiseta de mangas curtas, o que contrastava por completo com as vestes ridículas da Haruno, que naquele dia optara por um conjuntinho verde com babados. Verde era a cor preferida do casal Esoterismo-Está-em-Alta.

- Oh, está bem – Sakura ajeitou os óculos, parecendo eufórica. – Neji, delícia, essa é Tenten, minha melhor amiga! – ela parecia excitada ao pronunciar o título de Tenten. Nunca tivera uma melhor amiga.

- Você não vai fazer sexo com ela como fez com a sua outra melhor amiga, não é? – ele perguntou, sem poder se conter, referindo-se a Karin.

- Karin não era a minha melhor amiga – respondeu a mulher, ultrajada. - Ela foi só um experimento para o meu relacionamento! Agora ponha essa sua lata-velha para funcionar, porque hoje à noite os _Destroyers _definitivamente vão ganhar e nós não podemos perder um minuto! – tirou um boné do time citado de dentro da bolsa, colocando-o sobre a cabeça.

Neji suspirou logo que começou a dirigir na direção do estádio.

Ele, Sakura e Lee tinham cadeiras compradas há quase seis anos. Fora, inclusive, num jogo onde conheceram a Haruno. Ela estava meio bêbada naquela partida, pois viera da festa de um ano do filho da sua secretária e ninguém lhe dissera que o ponche havia sido batizado para os pais. Não foi necessária uma hora para que ambos, o hoje casal, o deixassem para ir fazer sexo no banheiro feminino – isso os fez serem presos por atentado ao pudor e Neji foi obrigado a pagar a fiança, às duas da manhã de uma quarta-feira.

Quando o terceiro membro do time estava ausente, já que conseguira trabalho como _personal trainer _de uma modelo noutra cidade, sempre iam apenas os dois e ficavam vaiando o time adversário até perderem a voz. Mas agora que Sakura tinha arranjado uma melhor amiga – talvez num site de relacionamentos na Internet, ou algo tão lógico quanto – o ritual fora quebrado.

É claro, a criatura mais supersticiosa que conhecia era a sua mãe. E depois de quase vinte e sete anos de telefonemas desesperados, dizendo que seu momento final estava próximo porque passara debaixo de uma escada (ou encontrara um gato preto, ou quebrara um espelho, ou qualquer outra coisa tão estúpida quanto), ele não podia deixar de considerar o quão importantes eram os rituais estabelecidos pela rotina. Não acreditava em cataclismas, nem em Nostradamus, ou invasão alienígena, mas desde a última vez em que ele quebrara o braço porque saíra dois minutos atrasado de casa, considerava importante não contrariar a rotina.

E. bem, oh, merda, isso devia querer dizer que ele era algo supersticioso também.

- Ei, liga o som, Neji – pediu Tenten, enfiando a cabeça entre o apoio dos dois bancos da frente.

Foi a psicóloga quem atendeu à solicitação da moça. Tocava uma canção antiga das _Spice Girls_, a qual Sakura imediatamente começou a cantar.

O percurso foi encarado com tranqüilidade até que Tenten pôs os olhos sobre o relógio do painel do automóvel.

- Oh, meu Deus! – ofegou, levando a mão à boca. – Já são quase dez. Não acredito. Jurava que estávamos perto das nove – verificou o relógio que trazia no pulso. – Não acredito – murmurou, erguendo-se um pouco do banco para tirar o celular do bolso da calça jeans. – Seu carro está certo, Neji! Está _certo _– ofegou, parecendo desesperada ao fazer o mesmo com o aparelho telefônico.

- O quê? – Sakura foi a única capaz de verbalizar a confusão sentida pela dupla acomodada na parte da frente do automóvel. Virou-se para que pudesse fitar a amiga. – O que houve? É uma reunião de emergência? Algum alinhamento dos astros...? Oh, não, não tem nenhum hoje, que eu saiba – completou, pensativa.

- Pare o carro! – a outra gritou, sem dar ouvidos ao falatório incessante da Haruno.

- Nós estamos na pista do meio, Tenten – disse Neji, franzindo o cenho. – O que quer que tenha sido, não pode esperar até que cheguemos a um local onde posso estacionar?

- Não! – Tenten ofegou, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, bagunçando os seus coques duplos. – Precisa ser agora – afirmou, profunda seriedade em seu tom de voz. – _Agora_, Sakura, precisa ser _agora_ – frisou, desviando os orbes cor de chocolate na direção da psicóloga, até que ela pareceu compreender a respeito do que se tratava e estalou a língua.

- Ligue o pisca-alerta, Hyuuga – mandou Sakura. – Não se preocupe, garota – virou-se mais uma vez para poder fitar a parte traseira do carro. – Pense comigo: o mundo não irá explodir, os pássaros não irão atacá-la, não haverá nenhum terremoto, ahmmmm, faça o som! – levou os dedos indicadores às têmporas. – Vamos, Tenten, ahmmmm!

- Ahmmm – ela começou, mas de repente soltou um gemido. – Não posso, não consigo! – abriu a porta, aproveitando que o veículo parara num semáforo, e saltou para fora, correndo até a calçada.

Neji, que até aquele momento se mantivera entretido com a direção, lançou um olhar chocado para a amiga.

- Mas que inferno...? – indagou, franzindo o cenho. – Aonde você arranjou essa _maníaca_?

- Ela não é maníaca! Só tem alguns probleminhas – gaguejou a Haruno, olhando freneticamente pela janela, tentando ver para onde fora a outra. – Estacione e nos encontre em dez minutos – e saltou para fora do carro, fazendo com que os motoristas que estavam atrás buzinassem.

O Hyuuga praguejou silenciosamente enquanto dava sinal para entrar na pista da direita e procurar um local para parar. Ele sabia que seria uma péssima idéia trazer uma completa desconhecida para se inteirar da tradição dos jogos de hóquei. Quero dizer, a única coisa que ele sabia dela é que Tenten tinha algum tipo de problema irreversível com o horário, deu uma olhada no relógio, dez da noite. Eram nove e cinqüenta e sete agora.

Demorou algum tempo para que encontrasse uma vaga. Deixou o veículo com mau-humor enquanto ligava o alarme e seguia na direção tomada pelas duas mulheres. Precisou percorrer duas quadras até encontrá-las, o que não foi nada, comparando-se à estranheza da cena que vislumbrou: Tenten estava fazendo agachamentos, acompanhada de Sakura.

- Vocês não podiam deixar o maldito exercício de ginástica para o intervalo do jogo? – indagou ao se aproximar, irritado.

- Uff... – a Haruno ofegou, começando a se cansar. – Tenten... uff... tem TOC – explicou, sem sair da posição, subindo e descendo. – Isso-isso... ahh, nós estamos tentando um tratamento. Merda, Tenten – praguejou, fitando a morena, que parecia concentrada. – Quantos mais?

- Vinte – reiterou ela, sem sequer arquejar. Voltou os olhos castanhos para Neji. – Fui instrutora de ginástica por quase dez anos. Minha mãe tinha verdadeira fixação pelos próprios glúteos. Meus problemas começaram há muito tempo, mas não pude percebê-los até que decidi abandonar o ramo e me fixar na carreira de modelo fotográfica – explicou. – Desculpe perturbar o seu jogo, Neji – disse, parecendo por um instante arrependida. – Agora vamos lá, Sakura! – seu tom mudou por completo. – Trinta e sete, trinta e oito, não relaxa!

Ele lançou uma mirada fria para os transeuntes que os encaravam com estranheza. A dureza da sua expressão acabou por espantá-los e afastar os engraçadinhos.

- Oh... meu... Deus! – a Haruno se agarrou no braço de Neji logo após o término dos exercícios. – Neji, vá procurar o meu pulmão. Acho que ele saiu correndo.

- Eu sempre disse a você que só sexo não era o bastante, ratazana – reiterou o homem, tratando de segurá-la antes que caísse no chão, sem fôlego.

- Não se preocupe, Saki – Tenten se aproximou, ajeitando os cabelos bagunçados, um enorme alívio na face. – Em alguns meses você ficará com um traseiro tão bom quanto o meu – garantiu, começando a rir. Apoiou as palmas das mãos sobre os joelhos. – Graças a Deus – murmurou então. – Pensei que não daria tempo. Aconteceria uma calamidade! – balbuciou, limpando o suor da testa.

- Quantas vezes por dia você faz isso? – indagou o Hyuuga, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Seis vezes por dia – respondeu ela, ficando ereta. – Não são sempre agachamentos. É algo em que eu penso na hora – explicou. – Dava seis aulas por dia. É sempre nos antigos horários. Não consigo parar. É angustiante – torceu os dedos da mão, enfim voltando a atenção para Sakura, que parecia estar com problemas de falta de ar. – Respire devagar, inspire, relaxe... – agarrou a mão da amiga, massageando-a. – Você não precisava fazer isso por mim, Saki – falou. – Já estou acostumada a ser encarada como louca.

- Amigas são pra essas coisas – reiterou a Haruno, séria. – E eu já estava começando a ficar preocupada com o fato de que Lee está com um traseiro mais gostoso que o meu.

- Okay, eu prefiro me abster desse tipo de imagens perturbadoras – anunciou Neji, fazendo uma careta. – Agora, será que podemos voltar para o carro? Com o andar da carruagem, vamos perder muito mais do que um minuto do jogo. E eu realmente preciso de um cachorro-quente.

A partir daquele dia, Tenten foi presença constante em todos os eventos em que Sakura comparecia. Elas pareciam algum tipo de irmãs com ligação sobrenatural e, embora o tratamento para o transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo não estivesse tendo o efeito esperado, a morena tinha consultas constantes com a psicóloga para tentar resolver seus problemas de infância.

Depois da sétima vez em que teve de esperá-las cumprir o ritual sagrado de apoios, abdominais ou outra atividade igualmente excêntrica, o Hyuuga acabou por se habituar. Não compartilhava dos exercícios, apenas contava no relógio quanto tempo faltava para que o período dramático terminasse – o que levava de dez a quinze minutos. E às vezes cronometrava, apenas por ocupação. Tenten adorava saber quanto tempo demorava em realizar cada série.

Era mais uma daquelas noites em que se encontravam para beber numa boate e eles aguardavam na fila.

- Dois minutos – disse Neji quando parou o marcador de tempo. Fitou a morena à sua frente, que executava polichinelos já há algum tempo. – Você está melhorando – falou, como se o fato de vê-la saltar sobre o piso de concreto com o vestido justo e os saltos altos fosse comum.

- Merda – Tenten tornou a ajeitar os cabelos. – Pelo menos essa foi a última de hoje – murmurou. – Obrigada – pegou a bolsa de volta, que anteriormente se encontrava com o Hyuuga.

- Você é algum tipo de ginasta? – indagou uma garota que estava à frente deles na fila e os encarava de maneira curiosa.

- Não – reiterou Neji de imediato. – Ela fez uma promessa para curar o seu irmão mais novo da asma e agora precisa fazer uma série a cada duas horas – posicionou a mão sobre o ombro desnudo da morena, que forçou uma expressão infeliz na face. A curiosa os fitou, incrédula.

- Você sabe como são as promessas – comentou Tenten, parecendo realmente abatida. – Se eu quebrasse o acordo feito com Deus, hoje Ryan poderia estar ainda pior.

- Oh, está certo. Desculpe – e a garota voltou o rosto para frente, constrangida por fazê-los tocar num assunto tão frágil.

Os dois apenas se entreolharam com um ar de zombaria evidente. Nos últimos tempos, haviam se habituado a responder cada vez de maneira mais criativa quando se defrontavam com um bisbilhoteiro mais descarado. Considerando que, quando Lee e Sakura estavam juntos, as mentiras eram piores, muito piores, e os três paravam, onde quer que fosse, para executarem os exercícios. Fosse no meio do shopping, ou no estacionamento, lá estavam eles. Às vezes o _personal trainer_ até colocava uma música para tocar no MP3 do celular.

Eles se viam quase todos os dias. Às vezes Tenten não estava bem. Aquele problema a perturbava. Então era necessária muita cautela e algum açúcar. Apenas duas vezes havia conseguido ficar imóvel nos horários estipulados pela rotina e suara, tivera enjôo e queda de pressão. Os progressos eram lentos.

Era domingo e esperavam para entrar no cinema. Era a estréia de um filme de Sherlock Holmes, o personagem preferido da Haruno. Neji recém voltava da bomboniere, com pipocas, quando viu Tenten parada ao lado de um casal perto da fila de entrada e descabelada. Instintivamente o Hyuuga lançou um olhar ao relógio: duas e dez da tarde. Hora do show.

- ...e meu marido reclamou que minhas coxas estavam ficando flácidas – dizia a morena, até girar o rosto e vê-lo. – Oh, lá está ele – acenou, alegremente. O mesmo não se pude dizer da dupla posicionada logo atrás dele, pois o encaravam com alguma secura, fruto da mentira contada. – Esse é Neji – apresentou, postando a mão sobre o bíceps do engenheiro. – Com um corpinho sarado como o dele, vocês vêem que preciso me cuidar para não perder o posto de bola da vez.

- O que importa é a flexibilidade, meu bem – reiterou o Hyuuga, lhe passando o refrigerante. – Aonde diabos foram Lee e Sakura? – indagou.

- Transar no banheiro – respondeu Tenten, pegando uma pipoca. Acenou para o casal logo atrás, que tinha um olhar chocado. – Foi um prazer.

No aniversário de vinte e seis anos de Naruto, todos se encontraram num restaurante para comemorar. Neji chegou sozinho e uma hora atrasado, por imprevistos no trabalho. Os convidados já haviam começado a comer, mas ele não se importou. Sentou-se perto de Lee, ao lado de Tenten, e pediu uma bebida.

Havia muita gente desconhecida. Naruto era um cara popular, havia afirmado sua irmã, e Hinata parecia muito tímida entre tantos convidados.

A conversa rolou por algum tempo até que o tópico chegou nos engenheiros – depois de passar pelos jogadores de futebol, modelos fotográficas, psicólogas e atrizes pornô (não que houvesse alguma no recinto, ou pelo menos Neji não sabia se existia ou não).

- O Neji aqui é o meu candidato a presidente – Lee deu um tapa amigável no ombro do Hyuuga. – É o meu orgulho.

- Pena que eu não estou concorrendo – reiterou o mesmo, seco.

- Mas eu totalmente, totalmente votaria em você, delícia – comentou Sakura, piscando.

- Está bem. Vou pensar nisso perto das próximas eleições.

- Ele é sempre tão negligente – soltou a Haruno para todos à volta, suspirando dramaticamente, o que fez Tenten rir. – O nosso engomadinho crédulo parece que nunca vai crescer. E isso que nós entramos numa campanha para achar a peça que falta no seu quebra-cabeça – parecia uma mãe falando de um filho.

- Está bem, mamãe – Neji não deu atenção, ocupado com o seu uísque. – Vou passar a analisar melhor o leque de opções e dar a cada concorrente um questionário para saber se somos compatíveis.

- Acho que nós devíamos marcar outra consulta com a cartomante Ino – sugeriu Lee, muito sério. – Ela garantiu que o meu melhor amigo encontraria o seu par perfeito muito em breve. Mas o muito em breve já passou há tempos! Nós não podemos lançar um candidato solteiro à presidência. Diriam que você é gay.

- Claro – disse Tenten. – Faz todo o sentido, não é mesmo, Neji? Aliás, solteiro e homossexual deveriam ser sinônimos – zombou, começando a gargalhar.

Mas, infelizmente, Lee e Sakura não desistiram da idéia de entrar em contato com a cartomante Ino e telefonaram para ela na noite seguinte, enquanto todos estavam acomodados na sala do apartamento do casal, um pouco bêbados e sem mais moedas. Jogar pôquer valendo era o passatempo preferido deles.

A loira concordou em atendê-los no dia seguinte. Chegou com os cabelos enrolados num turbante e enfiada num vestido de tecido diáfano que escondia por completo a sua silhueta.

- Ei, - Tenten estava junto naquela noite. – essa pedra na testa não é coisa de indianos? – indagou para Ino.

Por sorte, pensou Neji, Tenten era muito mais descrente dos poderes do esoterismo do que ele. Mesmo após vários monólogos empenhados de Lee, sua resolução continuou a mesma. Ele apreciava aquela capacidade de não se render àquilo que os outros pensavam. Mostrava força de espírito.

Ino, porém, não parecia achar nada engraçadas as piadas feitas com o seu sério serviço.

- É apenas simbólico – respondeu enfim, desgostosa. – Presente da minha mãe – explicou, ao que todos soltaram um ruído de concordância. – Agora vamos ao tarô! – espalhou cuidadosamente as cartas sobre a mesa. – Tenho a absoluta certeza de que com um pouco de procura aplicada, encontraremos a desejada moça.

- Oh – Tenten ofegou, deslumbrada. – Nós ainda estamos procurando pela sua namorada em potencial? – indagou a Neji, que recém se jogara num sofá.

- Não é namorada em potencial – Sakura interrompeu antes de lhe dar uma chance para responder. – A Ino _sabe _o que faz – garantiu, de modo que a dita cuja anuiu, orgulhosa de si mesma. – Vocês precisam dar crédito a ela. Talvez você não tenha encontrado a sua _cara metade_ – frisou a denominação, pois a mesma significava algo mais que um simples flerte. – por alguma interferência.

- A minha TV a cabo está com um ótimo sinal – reiterou o Hyuuga, ligando o televisor e colocando num canal onde passava jogos de basquete da NBA.

- Oh, meu Deus! Não _esse _tipo de sinal, idiota – rugiu a psicóloga. Virou-se na poltrona, voltando a cabeça para o corredor logo atrás de si. – LEE, TIGRÃO, EU PRECISO DE AJUDA! – berrou, logo tornando a se acomodar, suspirosa.- É difícil ajudar aos céticos.

Para o azar deles, Ino não teve nenhuma visão. Ela disse que estava com tensão pré-menstrual e aquilo obstruía sua leitura da sorte.

- Vamos admitir: – falou Neji logo após a loira deixar a casa. – eu não tenho uma tampa para a panela, uma cara metade, um par ideal, uma companheira perfeita, nem nada do tipo. Sou só mais um homem solitário neste planeta. E isso soa ótimo para mim, obrigado por perguntarem.

- Não! – resmungou Lee, ocupado com o pacote de salgadinhos que comia. – Esse negócio de ser solitário é patético. Você vai broxar algum dia. E precisa de alguém que o perdoe quando isso acontecer.

- Vamos rever o que a profetisa disse da última vez – sugeriu Sakura, livrando-se dos sapatos para pôr os pés sobre o assento. – Ten, me joga aquele bloco de notas – pediu, no que foi imediatamente atendida. – Agora, o que ela disse? – indagou a todos. – Que o Neji-sarado encontraria alguém muito em breve, em circunstâncias incomuns.

- J-jesus – balbuciou Tenten, a interrompendo. – São quase oito! Vamos lá, pessoal – ergueu-se da cadeira. – Um aquecimento rápido – e começou a dar pequenos saltos sobre o tapete.

Neji apenas ficou observando enquanto os três começavam a malhar. A campainha soou naquele minuto. Era Chouji, que chegava com quatro caixas de pizza, atraído pelo ruído comum quando se tratava das visitas do vizinho.

- Oba – o gorducho foi entrando. – Aula de ginástica? – perguntou.

(Contrai o glúteo, relaxa. Um, dois, um dois, respira fundo. Mexe o popô! – Tenten falava ao fundo)

- Pelos próximos dez minutos é de graça – avisou, indo até a geladeira. – Vou pegar umas cervejas.

A carreira de modelo fotográfica de Tenten não deu certo. Ela eventualmente se curou do TOC. Lee desistiu dos envolvimentos físicos e psicológicos do melhor amigo depois que descobriu o sexo tântrico. Chouji descobriu o amor com uma ninfomaníaca. Sakura ficou com um traseiro duro.

Eles continuaram se vendo pelos próximos oito meses, até que, numa noite de bebedeira, Neji e Tenten dormiram juntos. E descobriram que a cartomante Ino estava certa. Mas isso não os fez acreditar em esoterismo. Apenas consideraram, apesar das declarações da Haruno de que a mulher nunca errava, aquela uma jogada de sorte. Até que ela lhes disse que teriam um filho. Foi quando ambos se preocuparam.

-

**N/A: **Hey. Essa fanfic foi meio jogo rápido, então não deu pra fazer um super desenvolvimento. Mesmo assim, espero que tenha ficado bacana. A idéia era boa. Heheh.

FELIZ NATAL!

Deixem comentários!


End file.
